Dean Loves YouTube
by Lestat's Violinist
Summary: What happens when Dean goes to YouTube to find out what the FanGirls know about him? Umm... I think he's gonna need some mind-bleach when he's done...


**A/N:** _I had to. I just HAD to do this. "Fuck you Ruby" is by PunkPrincessPirate and "Ruby Dies for 5 Minutes" is by pajamapaul. Go do what Dean does if you're Anti-Ruby-2.0 like the TRUE DeanGirls! Lol._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything. Not a single freakin' thing. Not the videos, or the posts, or the characters. None of it! *runs off to sob in a corner*_

**Warnings:** _Foul language and Ruby 2.0 bashing. Like, a lot of Ruby 2.0 bashing._

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe Dean was a <em>little<em> curious about this whole world. Seriously, if you got tossed into an alternate reality wouldn't you wanna know who the Hell you were? Exactly. So, naturally Dean grabbed his (Fake!His anyways) computer and worked some Google and YouTube magic.

He found out that the fans were seriously unstable. Honestly, who the _Hell_ was Ileana_The_Bloody and why did she have so much in common with him? was a great place to find potential stalkers, that's for sure!

No, really, look at this!

_You Know You're Obsessed With Supernatural When…  
>-You hear thunder and think that Thor had better shut the fuck up and let you watch SPN.<em>_  
><em>_-Your mother sends you to Palo Alto, CA for College Tours and you go to Stanford and gape at the law classes (and its students) instead of ACTUALLY looking for something you'd like.__  
><em>_-You're okay with the fact that the law students TOTALLY know why you're gaping at them.__  
><em>_-You wore a "Winchester University" sweat shirt to Stanford.__  
><em>_-When you were asked to remove it you said, "Usually I make people buy me dinner before I take my clothes off for them." in honor of Dean and his snarky comebacks.__  
><em>_-You had a tank top that said, "Castiel says to wash up for the orgie" written on it underneath your sweat shirt.__  
><em>_-You think you were bad ASS because of that._

Dean wasn't sure if he should laugh or hide away until they figured out how to go home at this point. Instead of doing either he kept reading. 'Cause, ya know, he's super freaking smart.

_-Your voicemail says "Hey, you got my number, good for you. If you're working a case and need my help text me the info, if you're just checking in 'cause we're working together then leave your name, the message to chew me out for not answering my phone, and your number 'cause my dumb ass probably forgot to put in my address book. Dueces, y'all."__  
><em>_-You find that TOTALLY normal even though your family says to change it NOW!__  
><em>_-You know EXACTLY what Dean was talking about when he said, "Should we dim the lights and sync up some Pink Floyd?"__  
><em>_-You've DONE that before.__  
><em>_-You counted how many time Dean says "Sammy" in every episode and then tallied that up for the Season Count and then added that to the other Seasons Count.__  
><em>_-You get depressed when you can't watch SPN.__  
><em>_-You're mom is angry at you because your DVR has ONLY 'Supernatural' recordings._

_All of these apply to me. Have you noticed that there are three types of SPN fans? There's the Posers that don't know which brother is which and doesn't try to learn. There's the Fan's that like the show but don't always watch it. And THEN! There are the Salt Gunners. THOSE are the fans that post on this page! They know who's who, who dated who, who SLEPT with who, and how many times. They know Sam's LSAT score, they knows Dean's favorite song(s). They know when Sam and Dean's birthday is AND they celebrate them! They mourn the day Dean, Sam, and John died and they CRY too! WE are the TRUE fans of SPN!_

Dean grimaced. This was not good. Too many creepy stalkers at once! He grabbed a bottle of gin from Fake!Sam's fridge and went back to read. He needed to get seriously drunk if he was gonna keep this up. So he clicked next and read.

_[Actual conversation between me and my cousin]__  
><em>_Sydney: What are you doin' for Easter?__  
><em>_Me: o.O? What month is it?__  
><em>_Sydney: ...Arpil. Today is the 3rd.__  
><em>_Me: O.O! OH MY CHUCK! 29 DAYS 'TIL SAM'S BIRTHDAY!__  
><em>_Sydeny: Pyro... What day is Easter?__  
><em>_Me: ...Um. Soon...?__  
><em>_Sydney: -_-' Yes, now, tell me, Obsessed One, when is Dean's birthday?__  
><em>_Me: *without hesitation* January 29th 1979.__  
><em>_Sydney: When's MY birthday?__  
><em>_Me: ...__  
><em>_Sydney: Alright, I'll give you that. I'm your cousin so you don't have to know. When's your sister's birthday?__  
><em>_Me: *instantly* September 18th-__  
><em>_Sydney: *sighs with reilief* Good job. You're not crazy.__  
><em>_Me: *continuing on from above* Because that's the day Daen came back from Hell. *does a happy dance*__  
><em>_Sydney: *facepalm* -_-' I spoke too soon. *walks off*__  
><em>_Yeah, my cuz was NOT happy with me today. LOL!_

What. The. Hell? This chick was insane! Dean exited out of that site and went to YouTube. He might as well listen to some music since he was getting smashed. Somehow his fingers began typing on their own and he found himself on a page full of Supernatural related videos. He saw images of him and Sam and Cas in the most awkward positions.

He was gonna need some mind bleach by the end of this freaking night that was for sure. Just ass he was going to exit out of the whole damn thing he saw… Could it be? Really? Dean clicked on a YouTube video that was titled 'Ruby Dies For 5 Minutes'.

Dean clicked on it and grinned from ear to ear. _Now _this_ is what I'm talkin' about!_ Dean thought happily. He watched the video a good three (or twelve) times. Man, it was good to see that again. Over and over and over again. Once he got over the absolute joy that video brought to him he searched the side bar for any videos that could work the same way.

"Oh, here we go!" Dean grinned, clicking on a video entitled 'Fuck you Ruby'. Things just kept getting better! After closing his eyes during Sam's god-_awful_ sex scene he figured something out. With a smirk he opened another tab and went back to YouTube but he silenced the "Ruby Dies for 5 minutes' video and then let the 'Fuck you Ruby' play over that.

It. Was. _Heaven_.

Maybe the crazy FanGirls were onto something with this whole Hating-Ruby-2.0 thing.

* * *

><p>Fuck you Ruby 2.0! You corrupted our little Sammy boy and we HATE YOU!<p> 


End file.
